disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Arlo
Arlo ist der Protagonist im Film Arlo & Spot. Er ist ein junger Apatosaurus. Hintergrund Arlo ist das jüngste Mitglied seiner Familie. Es fällt ihm schwer sich zu behaupten, da er sehr ängstlich ist. Als er in einen Fluss fällt und viele hundert Kilometer von seiner Familie entfernt wieder rauskommt, hat er keine andere Wahl, als sich der Angst zu stellen. Nur so kann er es nach Hause schaffen. Auf dieser Reise lernt er Spot kennen und die beiden werden im Laufe der Zeit Freunde. Durch ihn lernt Spot, dass er viel mehr kann, als er sich je zugetraut hätte. Aussehen & Merkmale Arlo ist ein schlaksiger kleiner Dino, mit knubbeligen Knien und für seinen Körper viel zu großen Füßen. Er stolpert immer wieder über eben diese und verhält sich oft ungeschickt. Im Laufe des Filmes stolpert er immer wieder über Steine, Vorsprünge und verhält sich plump. Jedoch wird er im Laufe der Geschichte immer geschickter und lernt auch mit seinem Körper besser umzugehen. Als seine Mutter ihm am Ende wieder auf die Farm zu laufen sieht, verwechselt sie ihn kurz mit seinem verstorbenen Vater. Er scheint also an Statur und Haltung gewonnen zu haben. Verhalten & Charakter Arlo ist der letzte von seinen drei Geschwistern, der zur Welt kommt. Als seine Eltern erwartungsvoll auf das größte der drei Eier schauen, schlüpft ein mini-Dinosaurier ganz verschüchtert aus der riesigen Schale und stolpert über seine großen Füße. Arlo ist sehr schüchtern und bewegt sich ungeschickt. Jedes kleine Insekt macht ihm Angst und das Füttern der Farm-Dino-Hühner macht ihm jeden Tag aufs neue große Sorgen. Zitternd betritt er das Gehege und wird nicht selten von den Tieren hysterisch wieder fortgejagt. Damit auch er sich seinen Abdruck auf dem Futter-Silo verdienen kann, gibt sein Papa ihm eine neue Aufgabe: Er soll den Schädling finden, der regelmäßig das Futter-Silo plündert. Arlo ist frohen Mutes, als er den Schädling, den kleinen Spot jedoch in der Falle hat, bringt er es nicht übers Herz, ihn kaltblütig mit einem Stock zu erschlagen und lässt ihn ziehen. Dafür ist er einfach zu gutmütig. Als er später, durch einen Stur in den reißenden Fluss weit fortgetrieben von zu Hause, auf sich alleine gestellt ist, muss er sich immer seinen Ängsten stellen und scheitert dabei erst immer wieder. Er stolpert, fällt, klemmt sich seine Beine ein, wird angegriffen und hat große Angst. Doch als Spot ihn dann begleitet, nimmt er sich ein Beispiel an dem mutigen und unerschrockenen Jungen und adaptiert viel seines Verhaltens. Er lernt schwimmen, Jaulen, er vertreibt Feinde und lenkt eine Herde und rettet sogar Spot, als dieser als Futter für Flugsaurier enden soll. Als er am Ende die Menschenfamilie entdeckt, ist er so bedacht und vernünftig geworden, dass seinen neuen besten Freund Spot dazu drängt, mit den Menschen zu ziehen und geht alleine seines Weges. Er kehrt als deutlich erwachsenerer junger Mann wieder nach Hause ein und hilft seiner Mutter auf der Farm. Galerie Promo-Bilder Arlo und Spot.png|Arlo trägt Spot Spot auf Arlos Kopf.png|Spot auf Arlos Kopf Arlo und Spot Promo.png Arlo trägt Spot.png|Arlo trägt Spot Arlo Promo.jpg Trivia *Eine frühe Meldung im Juni 2013 sagte, dass der Protagonist "Jacob" heißen wird.Exclusive: Details on a number of Disney/Marvel projects, including Captain America 2, Cinderella, The Good Dinosaur, and more! Bei der offiziellen Ankündigung auf der D23 Expo 2013 wurde er allerdings "Arlo" genannt. *In Konzeptbildern, die veröffentlicht wurden, bevor Bob Peterson von Peter Sohn ersetzt wurde, war Arlo viel größer, als er finalem Film sein wird. Er hatte auch blaue Augen und nicht Augen in der Bernstein-Farbe, wie er sie im finalen Film haben wird. *Ein Spielzeug von Arlo kann auf dem Boden vor einem der Schrecken-Simulatoren in Die Monster Uni gesehen werden. Quellen *''Arlo & Spot'' Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:أرلو en:Arlo es:Arlo fr:Arlo it:Arlo nl:Arlo pt-br:Arlo ru:Арло Kategorie:Arlo & Spot (Charaktere) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dinosaurier Kategorie:Charaktere von Pixar Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Animationsfiguren